


Ding Dong, Bitches

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Charlie x reader
Series: A Simple Text [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356484
Kudos: 16





	Ding Dong, Bitches

Dean had convinced you to go to dinner with your texting admirer. You’d been livid that he’d known who it was all along, and hadn’t told you. His excuse was that he thought everyone deserved something like this once in their lives. Especially you.

You’d opted for a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a cute t-shirt. Your hair was left down, and you were playing with the hem of your shirt. Sitting at a booth, your leg wouldn’t stop shaking. Your brothers were a few booths down, as you had insisted. “This seat taken?” Came Charlie’s voice.

Looking up at her, your eyes went wide. “Charlie?” You smiled at her. “If you’re looking for Dean, he’s over there.” There was no way in hell that Charlie was there for you.

She laughed, her eyes lighting up as she slid in across from you. “Oh, I know. Sam’s hair is kinda hard to miss.” She joked. “I’m here for you, silly.”

“You’ve been the one texting me? But…I have your number…” You pointed out.

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “For shame. Thinking that limits me.” Charlie pulled out her phone. “I got a second phone, and hacked my first. I can now easily send you texts from one phone from both numbers.” She wiggled her phone at you. “I can tell that you’re wondering about all this, huh?”

You blushed. “I am, actually.” You’d known Charlie for ages, you’d met a few of her girlfriends, and didn’t consider yourself attractive like them.

Charlie put her phone away and smiled. “Let’s order our food, and then I will explain it all.” She suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” You agreed.

* * *

As Charlie spoke, you sipped your milkshake. “So, Dean calls me all freaked out.” She told you. “Explained what that stupid Kayla did, and went off on some tangent.” Charlie took a bite of her burger and chewed before continuing. “I caved. Told him how I felt about you and all that.”

You licked your lips, watching her. “And that’s when you came up with the whole texting thing?”

She grinned at you, her eyes locking on yours. “What better way to woo my girl than with a bit of new age lovin’?”


End file.
